


What happened.

by lorenisnotcool



Series: RP!Destiel [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Children, Death, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic, Hunting, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 13:51:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorenisnotcool/pseuds/lorenisnotcool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of what happened to Landon and Samantha. Cas and Dean's children. We know they died. But I don't remember if it was explained.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What happened.

"Well well well. Mr. Winchester. Fancy seeing you here."

"Just tracking down the vamp who doesn't know how to clean up his messes." Dean snarled at the rogue vamp. 

"You do know where we are don't you? The trail I left you, leading you here to this house." 

"I know it's a family. And by the look of all the blood on your face I'd say you already killed them all." 

"That's where you're wrong.. I did kill the parents. And their daughter. But I left the son alive. I want you to watch." The vamp looked over his shoulder where a female vamp came in holding a little boy who's head was covered by a hood.

"Some sick game you wanna play?" Dean laughed. Two other vamps came behind him and grabbed him by the arms making sure he couldn't move. "What the fuck?" He tried thrashing out of their grasp and they pulled tighter on his arms. 

The vamp walked up to him and grabbed his chin, forcing him to look him in the eye, "You see, first I'm gonna beat you. Until you can't stand," The vamp punched him in the stomach, "and then I'm gonna make you watch us kill the kid." 

"Bull shit." Dean pushed himself forward again trying to get out of the two vamps grasp. He was kinda wishing he hadn't taken a break from hunting. 

"No no no, Dean." The vamp mocked at him and punched him in the jaw, making Dean spit up blood. "You're not going anywhere." 

He continued to punch Dean in the jaw, temple, stomach, until he couldn't stand. 

"I'm gonna kill you." Dean snarled out through the blood coming out of his mouth. 

"Before you do that, you're gonna watch me kill him." The vamp pointed to the little boy. "Hand him over." He grabbed the boy and took the hood off of his face. 

"Daddy?" 

Dean looked up and his mouth opened trying to respond, "You let him go you son of a bitch!" 

"Daddy what's going on? Who are these people?"

"Daddy doesn't feel good right now," the vamp cooed to the boy, "Will you help him feel better?" 

The little boy nodded.

"Okay good." The vamp smiled and let his second set of teeth show.

"NO!" Dean called 

"Daddy it's okay I'm gonna- Daddy!" He cried as the vamp bit into his neck.

"LANDON!" Dean tried standing and started thrashing around so he could go save Landon.

"Daddy help!" Landon cried. 

Dean knew he couldn't do anything. No one was coming to help. He tried turning his head away so he didn't have to watch the vamp sink his teeth into his flesh again. But a hand grabbed him by his hair and forced him to watch.

Landon cried for him. And screamed. And there was nothing Dean could do except watch. 

There was blood, too much blood for a two year old. Too much blood for even a grown man to lose while still being alive.

And then the screaming stopped. And Dean was thrown on the floor.

His first instinct is to stand up and kill the bastards who just killed his son. But all he could do was crawl over to Landon's lifeless body, and pick it up and hold up. He heard them leave, laughing on their way out. He brought Landon closer to his chest, and he cried. 

And he yelled. He cursed God, Lucifer, all the angels, all the demons, he cursed his dad, his grandfathers, anyone that came to mind. 

He yelled because he could save Landon. Or Samantha. He could never save anyone. They were both dead. And it was his fault. If he had tried a little harder. Or gotten here a little sooner, they would both still be alive.

Once he stopped crying and screaming, he slowly stood up and picked Landon's lifeless body off the floor. He walked back into his bedroom and laid him on the toddler bed.

Dean walked away. For once in his life. He knew he wouldn't be able to deal with this. So he got in the Impala and drove home. On the way back he called 911 and gave an anonyomous tip. 

 

The weeks following their death weren't easy for Dean. He barely ate. Slept maybe 1-2 hours every 3 days. He didn't tell Cas, Sam or Ruby what had happened. In fact, he didn't talk at all.

Until one night when he told Cas. When they were laying in bed. 

Cas didn't believe him, not at first. He called Dean a liar. He said Dean wouldn't let that happen. Until he realized how broken Dean looked. How defeated he was. 

And he understood why he never ate, or slept, or talked. Dean told Cas what he saw. And said he couldn't sleep because he would dream about it. So his best solution was not to sleep. 

They went to bed at about 2 A.M. They didn't say anything. Dean turned over faced the wall, and so did Cas. There was nothing they could say. 

And neither of them slept.


End file.
